How Fuji Knows
by vierblith
Summary: TezukaFuji. Drabbles: Tezuka isn't exactly the most outspoken person in existence so how does Fuji know Tezuka loves him? For eliza natsuko


Title: **How Fuji Knows**  
Pairing: Tezuka/Fuji (surprise, surprise)  
Rating: PG-13, just because  
Genre: Fluff (but not quite)  
Prompt: How does he know he loves him?  
Disclaimer: Tezuka and Fuji belong to each other. Period.

**A/N: **Belated birthday gift for **eliza natsuko**. This is the first time I wrote 100-word drabbles. It is admittedly challenging. Reviews will be very much loved!

_Tezuka isn't exactly the most outspoken person in existence so how does Fuji know Tezuka loves him?_

**1 /_A shaky sigh and then, peeking at me softly your timid eyes – Road_/**

When Fuji's father arrives in Japan for vacation, the family plans a visit to relatives in Chiba. That night, Fuji calls Tezuka to say that he can't make it to weekend practice on the account of the trip. A long pause follows. And, then, Fuji hears Tezuka's hesitant, "Hn. Enjoy your trip."

Fuji returns to practice on Monday morning. He wears a smile and listens to Inui's dutiful report: "This weekend, Tezuka glanced to his right and sighed 24.8 percent more than usual." When Fuji takes his usual place beside Tezuka, Tezuka glances at him and heaves a relieved sigh.

**2 /_When you are looking for things, they often show up just when you are about to give up – Kimi wo Sagashiteta_/**

"Fuji, where is the real you?"

Fuji thinks that Tezuka will never tire of asking that question. Tezuka has asked that about a million times in second year, and Tezuka has already asked that a billion times at the beginning of third year. Fuji knows that Tezuka asks only for the sake of Fuji's tennis.

Fuji wonders if Tezuka will recognize an answer unrelated to tennis. He chuckles to himself and smiles knowingly. "I'm here, Tezuka, right in front of you."

Tezuka blinks. When Fuji begins to think that Tezuka doesn't get his answer, Tezuka finally says, "I see you."

**3 /_Can you hear my voice? Riding the wind to where you are – Niji_/**

Fuji's phone rings and he frowns. He checks his alarm clock that indicates half-past ten. Wondering who could be calling at this hour, he sits up and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Fuji."

Fuji's eyes no longer droop with sleepiness. But he chuckles softly. "Tezuka, you emailed Oishi to tell the rest of the team to get proper sleep before the Kantou tournament finals," he chides lightly. "It's already ten thirty here."

"Fuji, don't let your guard down on your match."

"Did you call all the way from Germany to tell me just that?"

"Yes," Tezuka replies matter-of-factly. "Sleep well."

**4 /_Feeling that you want to cry until your tears have dried up is the same thing as letting yourself rely on someone – Soushi Umukutou_/**

Fuji loses to Shiraishi at a score of 7-6 and Kawamura admits to not seeing Fuji so upset before. When the semifinals end in Seigaku's triumph, Tezuka walks a few paces ahead of Fuji on the way home as per usual.

Tezuka doesn't say a word and Fuji just trudges behind, smiling cheerfully but not quite genuinely. Fuji turns whenever Tezuka takes a turn in a street corner. Fuji crosses the street whenever Tezuka does. Fuji stops when Tezuka stops.

Fuji looks up questioningly and his eyes widen when he realizes that Tezuka has brought him to his favorite noodle-house.

**5 /_I won't hide anything anymore. "Well, shall we get going?" – Koko de Bokura wa Deatte Shimatta_/**

Today, Tezuka and Fuji both graduate from Seigaku. Tezuka frowns when Fuji walks up to him, still wearing his graduation robes and carrying his diploma. Tezuka frowns deeper still when Fuji hands him the diploma and tells him, "Hold this, will you?" But Tezuka thinks Fuji has really lost it when Fuji wrenches away the second button of Tezuka's uniform. "You don't mind, do you?"

Tezuka wrinkles his forehead and says, "I do."

"Oh?" Fuji's smile lowers slightly.

Fuji is about to return the button when Tezuka shakes his head and holds out an open palm, saying, "Give me yours."

**-End-**

**A/N: **Lines in 1-4 are from Tezuka's songs. The line at number 5 is from the new TezuFuji duet. :D


End file.
